John Doe
John Doe was the false main protagonist of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (film) and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (book adaptation by Bob Italia). Not much is known about John Doe except that he was the last surviving teenager of Springwood, Ohio that had managed to escape Freddy's killings for the last 10 years after Alice and Jacob. Film He was the third and final falling victim of Freddy's sixth on-screen killing spree. History In the year 1999, John made an attempt to escape Springwood, and is let go by Krueger. Having been sent flying past Springwood's boundary, he hit his head against a small rock; which knocked him out and gave him amnesia. Upon awakening, he walked to the neighboring town and was taken to the shelter, where he met Maggie. Tortured by visions in his dreams, Maggie came to the conclusion that leading him back to Springwood would help him remember something. In Springwood, they traveled around town to find clues on who Freddy was. Discovering that Freddy had a kid, John came to the conclusion that he was Freddy's son. He assumed this is why Freddy didn't kill him. He became so confident about this, that he went into the dream world in order to rescue Spencer, but failed. Still trapped in the dream world after Tracy escapes, he encountered Freddy where he cockily said he knows why he let him live. Freddy mocked John and revealed that he wasn't Freddy's son. Freddy then slowly cut the parachute that John was attached to. Freddy then revealed that he only let him live long enough so he could become reunited with his daughter, Maggie. Death Realizing that he had been nothing more then a pawn, John fell to his death screaming as he landed on a bed of spikes that impaled him. With seconds left to live in the real world, he managed to tell Maggie that Freddy's child wasn't a boy. He then succumbed to his injuries and died. His soul was then absorbed by Freddy. He, Carlos and Spencer were erased from people's memories except for Maggie, Tracy, and Doc. It is eventually released when Freddy dies at the end of the movie. Identity John died before his identity could be discovered. Who he was is never revealed. There has been speculation that he possibly was Jacob Johnson; Alice's son. In the original script of Freddy's Dead, Alice was killed and Jacob became the main protagonist. However, this seems unlikely as Freddy's Dead takes place ten years later; which would make Jacob 10, whilst John is 15~17. Though, it only says 10 years later, so it could have been in 1995; making Jacob about 16 by then. This is only a theory however. More evidence to John possibly being Jacob Johnson is his belief that he could enter Spencer's dream (an ability Jacob may have inherited from his mother, Alice). Navigation Book Adaptation by Bob Italia Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Male characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Freddy's Dead characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters